Agora é Tarde
by LucyBlackbird3
Summary: Helga com pequeno ensentivo de Phoebe, decide declarar o seu amor infantil a Arnold. Mais Com certos acontecimentos, pode ser tarde de mais.
1. Voce Deve esconder o Seu Amor

_**Essa graçinha que fiz foi em uma noite como essa, que eu estava com insonia. Essa fanfic tambem é uma song fic. Espero que gostem.**_

**Capitulo 1 - Voce deve esconder o seu amor**

Mais um dia em Hillwood, e mais um dia na escola secundaria P.S. 811, na sala do segundo ano. O Sr. Simons que agora dava aulas de literatura, pasava um trabalho em dupla. Helga com sua amiga inseparavel Phoebe, e Arnold com sua nova "amiga" Vivian. Ela muito bonita e simpatica, o tipo de Arnold, ao contrario de Helga que se transformou em uma amante do rock and roll; Ficou mais sarcastica, menos sonhadora, mais realista, mais amarga com suas tristezas, mas ainda acreditando no amor. Ou seja, uma tipica disipula de John Lennon.

_**Aqui estou com a cabeça entre as mãos**_

_**Viro meu rosto para a parede**_

_**Se ela partir n o posso continuar**_

_**Me sentindo alguns sentimetros menor**_

Helga: Não sei que gra a os garotos acham nessa Vivian, ela burra feito uma porta.- Dizia esparramada na cadeira observando Arnold e Vivian.

Phoebe: Helga sera que da pra prestar atenção no trabalho, por favor.- Estava com a cabeça baixa escrevendo.

Helga: E eu estou Phoebe.- Se endireitou na cadeira, com os braços cruzados.

Phoebe: Não parece.- Suspirou.- Gosto de voce Helga, mais as vezes quase não te suporto.

Hega: Traidora! Até voce defende essa zinha.

Phoebe: Helga voce só implica com ela, por causa do Arnold.- Parou de escrever e a olhou.- Porque voce não se declara pra ele, e acaba com isso de uma vez.

Helga: Fale baixo.- ela quase caiu da cadeira.- Voce ta louca?

Phoebe: Mais uma boa ideia?

Helga: Não, uma pessima ideia.- Olhava pro chão, falando sem jeito.- Ele... as pessoas vão rir de mim.

_**Em todos os lugares as pessoas me fitam**_

_**Cada dia, todos os dias**_

_**Posso ve-los rindo de mim**_

_**E ouvi-los dizer**_

Phoebe: Ninguem vai rir de voce.-Tentando anima-la.- E se o Arnold tambem gostar de voce? como voce vai saber?

Helga: Já tentei um monte de vezes Phoebe, e todas sem respostas.

Phoebe: Tente de novo.

_**Como pude ainda tentar**_

_**Mais poderei ganhar**_

_**Ouvido as pessoas, vendo as pessoas**_

_**No estado em que me encontro**_

Helga: Pra que? Pra ouvir de novo " foi só o calor do momento" e ter que concordar?

Phoebe: Voces eram crianças, tinhamos outra pespectiva da vida.

Helga: A minha não mudou muito.- Disse enquanto olhava para os dois, que estavam rindo.

Phoebe: Helga voce a garota mais corajosa e esperta que conheço. Qualquer um se apaixonaria por voce.

Helga: Phoebe, qualquer um nenos ele.

_**Como ela pode me dizer**_

_**Que o amor ira encontrar um geito**_

_**Juntem-se a minha volta todos voces palhaços**_

_**Deixe-me ouvi-los dizer**_

Helga: Voce deve esconder o seu amor.- Disse ela por fim.

**Musica: **You're Got To Hide Your Love Away

**Autor:** Lennon/McCartney

_**Tá melancolico, mais vai melhorar ok.**_


	2. Musica Rock And Roll

**Esse capitulo esta voltado ao gosto musical de Helga (e ao meu tambem).**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Musica Rock and Roll**

Antes da ultima aula acabar, Rhonda se levantou e com a permisão da professora, começou a falar.

**Rhonda:** Ei turma farei uma festa na sexta a noite, e todos estão convidados.

**Helga:** De novo Rhonda? Qual o motivo desta vez? Foi por ter feito as unhas?- Dizia em tom serio, mais ironico.

**Rhonda:** Há muito engraçado Helga. Na verdade, que meu primo vem da Noruega, e quero presentear-lo com uma grande festa.

**Gerald:** Helga, pare de chatiar a Rhonda, afinal voce foi a ultima festa dela.

**Helga:** E me arrependi. Com tanta musica boa no mundo, voce me coloca "Rock colorido". Se voce tivese passado as musicas do Adnet, não teria ficado ruim.

**Rhonda:** Dessa vez a musica sera ao gosto do meu primo, ele adora Rock.

**Helga:** Que tipo de "Rock"?- Com os braços cruzados e levantando uma sombrancelha.

**Rhonda:** Sabe, aquelas velharias que voce tanto gosta.

Helga não gostou do comentario de Rhonda, mais entendeu que quando ela falou "velharia", queria dizer Rock dos anos 90 pra baixo.

_**Deixe-me ouvir um pouco dessa**_

_**Musica Rock and Roll**_

_**De qualquer jeito velho que voce escolher**_

_**Tem uma patida atras, não da pra perder**_

_**Qualquer tempo velho que voce quiser**_

_**Tem que ser Musica Rock and Roll**_

Depois que as aulas acabaram, Helga e Phoebe conversavam, enquanto andavam para o onibus.

**Phoebe:** E ai Helga, voce vai pra festa?

**Helga:** Claro que vou. Voce sabe que eu não sou de recuzar um Rockabilly.- piscando pra Phoebe.

**Arnold:** Que bom Helga, talvez dançaremos jundos.- Vindo de surpreza atras de Helga.

**Helga:** Caralho! Cabeça de bigorna quer me matar de susto?- Por pouco não deu uns tapas nele.- E que negocio de dançar esse? Não dançaria com voce nem que fosse o ultimo garoto da terra.

**Arnold:** Veremos Helga.

Com o passar dos anos, Arnold e Helga tiveram uma melhora na rela o. Helg chatiasva tanto, e Arnold ficou um pouco mais proximo, claro que isso não significava que eram amigos, mais ja era um começo.

Entraram no onibus, Phoebe sentou ao lado de Gerald seu namorado a dois meses, Arnold tinha se sentado com Vivian, e Helga teve que se sentar no fundo. Ela gostava, podia ficar com os fones de ouvido sem ninguem atrapalhar, ja que era a sua unica hora de paz e quando chegasse em casa, teria que aguentar Big Bob e Miriam mimando o filho de Olga de 3 anos.

_**Não tenho nada com o jazz moderno**_

_**A não ser que eles tentem tocar muito rapido**_

_**E mudar a beleza damelodia**_

_**Até parecer uma sinfonia**_

Helga percebeu que alguem tinha sentado ao seu lado, abriu os olhos para o expulsar, mais ele come ou a falar.

**Stinky:** Aqui esta Helga, muito obrigado.- Devolvendo o cd do Led Zeppelin, que tinha pegado enprestado na semana passada.

**Helga:** Oh, de nada Stinky, gostou?

**Stinky:** Claro demais.

E come aram a conversar sobre Rock e bandas, até Helga descer. Antes de entrar em casa, Helga respirou fundo, sabia que no momento que entrase, sua irmã iria fazer perguntas idiotas sobre a escola, e seu pai iria crica-lá por suas roupas e compara-la a Olga (como sempre).

_**Não me emporto de ouvir tocarem tango**_

_**Estou com vontade de curtir um mambo**_

_**muito cedo pra uma conga**_

_**Então continue com esse Rock no piano**_

_**Para que eu possa ouvir um pouca dessa musica Rock and Roll**_

* * *

**Musica: **Rock and Roll Music

**Autor:** Chuck Berry

**Espero que tenham gostado.**


	3. Se Eu Sentir

**Capitulo 3 - Se eu sentir**

**Desculpem a demora, mais sem comentarios ou favoritos, não tenho muito estimulo. Mais me lembrei que existe muita gente que le, mesmo não sendo muito participativo. Em todo o caso, aqui tem mais um.**

* * *

Depois de driplar sua familia, Helga subiu pro quarto, se jogou na cama e tirou os tenis com os pés. Boa beatlemaniaca que , não fumava, mais comprou um daqueles cigaros eletricos e fumava escondida.

Estava com a cabeça cheia, Arnold, Vivian, amor. Estendeu sua mão até o criado mudo e ligou uma caixinha de musica, daquelas que tem entrada pro cartão de memoria. Colocou Paradise, era o que queria naquele momento.

Depois de se acalmar foi para a mesa do computador, levando a caixinha junto. Enquanto ligava o computador, começo a tocar uma musica que a fez pensar.

_**Se eu sentir amor por voce**_

_**Voce promete ser verdadeiro?**_

_**E me ajudar a entender?**_

Entrou no facebook, e estava olhando as fotos da ultima festa de Rhonda. Apezar da pessima musica, ela tinha se divertido muito, tinha até algumas fotos dela com o Arnold.

_**Pois eu ja amei antes**_

_**E eu acho que o amor mais**_

_**Do que apenas segurar as mãos**_

Achou Phoebe no pate papo, e depois de ter certeza de estar offline para os outros, começaram a conversar.

**Helga:** Sabe Phoebe, andei pensando, e acho que voce esta certa.

**Phoebe:** Sobre o que Helga?

**Helga:** De me declarar para Arnold.

**Phoebe:** Mesmo?

_**Se eu confiar em voce**_

_**Oh, por favor não corra e se esconda**_

_**Se eu amar voce tambem**_

_**Oh, por favor não fira meu orgulho com ela**_

**Phoebe:** Helga isso maravilhoso! Sera quando?

**Helga:** Depois de umas tequilas, na festa da Rhonda.

**Phoebe:** Helga!

**Helga:** O que foi? Não vou falar isso de cara limpa. Até amanha, não estarei preparada psicologicamente. Acha que vou fazer certo?

**Phoebe:** As bebidas?

**Helga:** Não, Arnold.

**Phoebe:** Claro, voce apaixonada por ele, e ele gosta de voce.

**Helga:** Voce acha?

**Phoebe:** Sim. Não se lembra do que ele te falou hoje? Que ele queria dançar com voce.

**Helga:** Amanha vou me declarar para o Arnold.

_**Então eu espero que veja**_

_**Que eu adoraria amar voce**_

* * *

**Musica: **If I Fell

**Autor: **Lennon/McCartney

_**Logo vem a melhor parte, prometo.**_


	4. Rock And Roll a Noite Toda

**-Demorei, mais esta aqui.**

* * *

Chegou a noite da festa, na escola não se falava se outra coisa. De noite Phoebe foi pra casa de Helga, pra elas irem juntas.

**Helga:** Vamos Phoebe, estamos atrasadas.- Dizia com impaciência

**Phoebe:** Calma Helga, deixa eu dar uma ageitadinha.- De frente ao espelho.

**Helga:** Phoebe você já esta se ajeitando a duas horas. Eu estou pronta a séculos.- Deitada na sua cama.

**Phoebe:** Claro, pegou a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente.

**Helga:** Qual , não estou tão mal assim.- Helga usava uma calsa jeans preta, camiseta dos Ramones, tênis dos Beatles, uma jaqueta de couro preta, e claro seu laço rosa.

**Phoebe:** Como estou?- Mostrando seu vestido de renda.

**Helga:** Perfeita. Agora podemos ir?

Quando chegaram na esquina da casa de Rhonda, se ouvia a musica e a agitação.

_**Você nos mostra tudo o que tem**_

_**Você continua a dançar**_

_**E o quarto fica quente**_

Chegando na festas, Helga já pegou um copo de cerveja, aos olhares de reprova o de Phoebe. Quando ela ficou mais "alegrinha" come ou a bater os pés no ritmo da musica, mais logo Helga sentiu duas mãos lhe apertando a cintura.

**Helga:** Ai! porra!- Pulando por que sentia cócegas na cintura.

**Arnold:** Ei Helga

**Helga:** Cabeça de bigorna, curtindo a festa?- Estava bêbada ao suficiente pra se importar com o susto.

**Arnold:** Sim, mais esta faltando uma coisa.- Com uma das mãos na cintura de Helga, e lhe falando no ouvido por causa do som alto.

**Helga:** Já sei, a sua namoradinha na veio.

Arnold: Quem, Vivian? Na verdade ela esta qui, mais ela não minha namorada

**Helga:** Sei.- Dizia se mexendo no ritmo da musica.

**Arnold:** Helga quer dançar?- Surpreendendo a garota.

**Helga:** Hum...- Olhando pra Phoebe, que fazia sim com a cabeça.- Claro.

_**A festa apenas começou**_

_**Nós te deixaremos entrar**_

_**Você nos deixa malucos**_

_**Nós te deixamos louca**_

**Gerald:** Oi querida.- Chegando e beijando Phoebe.- O que ouve? Não te vejo desde a escola?

**Phoebe:** A Gerald, eu estava me arrumando pra festa.

**Gerald:** Te perdoou, afinal você esta linda.

**Phoebe:** Obrigada. E você tá um gato.

**Gerald:** Eu falei pra ele não beber tanto- Disse apontando pra Arnold e Helga.- Tá tão loco, que tá dançando com a Helga.

**Phoebe:** Gerald, para de implicar com eles.

Enquanto Arnold dançava, ele tentava conversar com Helga

**Arnold:** Até que eu não danço mau.

**Helga:** Verdade cabeça de bigorna.

**Arnold:** Helga, não da pra me chamar pelo nome só uma vez?

**Helga:** Vou te chamar pelo nome, quando eu achar melhor.

_**Você fica dizendo que será**_

_**Minha por algum tempo**_

_**Você esta elegante**_

_**E eu gosto de seu estilo**_

**Phoebe:** Eles estão bonitos dançando.-

**Gerald:** mesmo? Então vamos ficar bonitos também.

Na hora tava tocando uma musica agitada do kiss, todos dançavam e cantavam, inclusive os 4 amigos que conseguiram se encontrar no meio daquele mar de adolescentes.

**Gerald:** Fala Arnold!

**Arnold:** E ai Gerald.- Fazendo seu velho comprimento com os dedos.

Gerald tinha levado um copo de cuba com gelo pra Arnold, mais vira e mexe Helga roubava o copo de suas mãos.

_**Você mostra tudo o que tem**_

_**Baby, baby, até que bastante**_

_**Você nos deixa malucos**_

_**Nós te deixamos louca**_

_**Você começa a berrar**_

**Helga:** Ei Arnold, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.- Ainda dançando.

**Arnold:** Agora!

**Helga:** que só agora tomei coragem.

**Arnold:** Tudo bem, o que é?

Antes que Helga possa falar alguma coisa, aparece Vivian com um celular na mão.

**Vivian:** Arnold seu avô me ligou, e quer falar com você.

**Arnold:** Tá, me passa o celular.- Disse ainda segurando as mãos de Helga.

**Vivian:** Bem, ele falou que ia ligar daqui 5 minutos.- Olhando pra Helga, e depois pra Arnold.- Acho melhor você atender no banheiro, que tá mais sossegado.

**Arnold:** Você tá certa. Helga fica aqui, que eu já volto, eu quero saber o que você tem pra me dizer.

Então Arnold e Vivian cruzaram a sala em direção a escada, enquanto Helga assistia aquela cena, Phoebe a olhava com preocupação.

_**Você continua a berrar**_

_**Eu quero Rock and Roll a noite toda**_

_**E festa todos os dias**_


End file.
